Defiance
by Dragon-Sigma
Summary: Estonia protests Russia's abuse of Latvia, and finds an unexpected ally. Major characters include Finland, Sweden, Poland, China, and Lithuania.
1. Terror

**Chapter One: Terror**

The meeting had not gone well for Russia. Lithuania could tell this simply by his master's presence: the way his perky childish smile seemed to conceal a greater darkness; a mad rage just below the surface, unrestrained by sense or logic.

"Have you raked the yard?" he asked Toris, who began to nervously rub the handle of the mop he held.

"Yes, sir."

"Have you tidied the library?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you prepared supper?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good!" Russia said, eyes briefly brightening: he was pleased. "Ravis!"

A quivering boy-shaped piece of red and gold looked up from where he was standing. He seemed to be trying to become one with the wall.

"Y-y-yes M-Mr. Russia s-sir?"

"You'll set the table, da? That's a good boy." Latvia hurried into the kitchen and began pulling plates and forks from their respective drawers, as Estonia turned off the burners on the stove. Scooping the contents of one pan onto a platter, the oft-unnoticed Baltic nation proudly examined the meal he'd prepared, wiping condensation from his glasses. Lithuania dried his mop and placed it in the closet, then turned on the sink to wash his hands. Aside from the sink, the only sounds were the clatter of dishes as Estonia finished designing their supper, and the rattle of Latvia trying to arrange place settings while shivering in perpetual fear of Russia. Russia, meanwhile, was flipping though the novel Estonia had left on a coffee table in another room.

"Eduard, this really is silly, da? Why would a vampire want to go to a school with humans? And such foolish ones too..." He was interrupted in his disapproval by the harsh sound of a plate shattering on the hard tile floor, and Latvia's yelp of surprise and fear. The boy had dropped the plate, he was shaking so hard. Russia turned, and Lithuania and Estonia looked on in horror as he approached Ravis.

"Aren't you a bad boy, Ravis, breaking dishes? Whatever shall I do with you?"

Latvia trembled and seemed to shrink in on himself, if it was even possible for him to appear even smaller than he already was. "M-Mr. Russia! I- I'm sorry!" He leapt back as Russia stepped forward, and a flailing arm caught on the tablecloth. A bowl tumbled to the floor and broke. The rest of the tablecloth was luckily held in place by the steaming pot Estonia had just laid on the table.

Lithuania winced at Russia's expression, wishing he could intervene and save his little brother from Russia's cruel anger. But he dare not say a word now, for fear of worsening the consequences on both Latvia and himself.

Russia, his facet pipe luckily (or unluckily) stashed in another part of the house, stepped into the kitchen, and grasped the still-warm pan from the stove, and approached a terrified Latvia, brandishing the hot metal. Lithuania closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He knew Russia somehow meant well by this treatment, but he could not fathom how the massive nation's mind worked. He just prayed it would be over soon...

Footsteps, not Russia's.

A whimper of terror and... confusion? from Latvia.

And Estonia's voice, fearful yet unwavering in its intention: "You're... not going to hurt him, Russia. Not this time."

_What?_

Lithuania opened his eyes. Estonia stood before Russia, wrapping protective arms around Latvia.

"What?" Russia said, the pitch in his voice indicating he was surprised by this reaction, "Talking back to a superior, Eduard, you really are a naughty boy! You need to learn..." And before Lithuania could shield his mind or his eyes, Russia struck Estonia's shoulder with the pan, and then again, this time leaving the metal to burn against the poor Baltic's skin for several long moments.

Estonia shrieked in pain, and fell to the floor, Latvia crumpling in his grasp. Whatever happened, Estonia would protect his brother...

"Yiwan! Yiwan, aru, you left your scarf at the meeting! I've also brought over some tea I think you'll like, aru." China strolled into the dining room, Russia's pale scarf in one slim hand and a small lacquered box in the other, large red-and-gold sleeves swirling as he waved the scarf about. "Are you busy la- AIYAAH! What is this, aru!" The Asian stopped in his tracks, staring at Estonia and Latvia, and then at Russia, who was brandishing the pan like a madman.

"Ah, Yao! Isn't it nice to see you, da?"

"What- what are you doing, aru?"

Russia smiled nonchalantly, "Oh, just dealing with two very naughty boys, but that's not important, da?" He raised the pan again, but before he struck either of the Baltics again...

China dropped the scarf, and in one fluid movement laid the box on the ground, strode across the room, and wrapped himself around Estonia and Latvia, robes pooling in a circle around the three nations. He stared furiously up at Russia, while Latvia, whimpering, pressed himself against the unexpected protector. Estonia gave a startled cry as China pulled him closer, away from Russia.

"What are you doing, Yao? It is quite simple, da? Bad boys need a punishment, and that's just what I'm doing-" Russia began, but was cut off.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, aru!"

And that was when half of Europe charged into the room.


	2. Intervention

**Chapter Two: Intervention**

It was a strange sight that awaited the nations who tumbled into Russia's house. The man himself stood brandishing a frying pan, Latvia and Estonia cowering on the ground in front of him, and China crouched behind them, long red-and-gold sleeves draped protectively around the Baltics. Lithuania watched, astonished, from the kitchen.

America dropped the hamburger he had been munching on.

"What- what are you all doing, aru!" China shrieked. Russia looked over in just as much surprise.

"Yes, you will tell what you are doing, da?"

"We're spying!" Italy chirped, happily.

"You DOLT! You don't SAY that you're a spy!" Prussia growled. Poland meanwhile had rushed to his friend's side.

"Like, what in heck is going on, Liet?" But Lithuania was too amazed at the events of the past few minutes to fully reply.

"Russia... Russia... Ravis and Eduard..."

Russia cheerily picked up the story: "Ah, Ravis and Eduard here were being naughty, so I was giving them a lesson, da? And then you came, Yao, right, da? But why are _you_ all here?" He gave an expansive gesture with the pan he held.

"Well, Hungary said that you and China were-" Italy began, but Poland interrupted.

"Italy, that's like, not important," he stepped over to China and the other two Baltics, "Why are you guys, like, on the floor?"

Estonia and Latvia were too shocked, and afraid, to speak. There was a brief pause, while China's brown eyes glared indignantly at Russia, before Russia spoke.

"Anyway, would you move, Yao? This is most inconvenient, da?" he raised the pan, but China again acted before he struck, leaping up and grabbing the larger nation's hands in his own. Although Russia was much bigger and much stronger, China quickly wrestled the pan from his grasp, slipping slim fingers into Russia's fist and disarming him. The Asian threw it to the ground behind him, where it clattered on the tiles, hissing with heat, to astonished gasps from Hungary, Finland, and Sweden.

"I hadn't realized, aru, until now, what you do to your servants! Yi- _Ivan_, " he accused, abandoning his affectionate nickname for Russia, "this is terrible, aru!"

"God!" hissed Hungary, realizing.

"That...that explains..." Poland looked at Lithuania, who nodded silently. The normally carefree nation closed his eyes a moment, deep in decision.

"And...and it's not just Eduard! Or Ravis!" he announced to the group of nations who had gathered to watch a Russia-China romance and gotten more than they ever expected.

"Poland, what are you doing-" Lithuania began, but it was too late. Poland had grabbed Liet's shirt and exposed the marks of Russia's abuse for all to see. Lithuania bowed his head in shame — he had kept the scars secret for so long now...

"This is totally not awesome!" Prussia yelped.

"Why... why didn't you tell me, Lithuania? I...Its my job to help people like you, who are hurt, I'm the hero..." America said.

"Yes, aru," China said loudly, "We must put this right, aru. Nations can't live like this, aru, in eternal fear."

Russia seemed perplexed. 'What's all this fuss about, da? They need punishment if they're bad boys." He looked down to see that Estonia and Latvia had moved – now they huddled back against the sofa, not quite believing the events before them.

"PUNISHMENT? Are you out of your mind!" Hungary yelled.

"This can't go on," Finland said, and turned to his partner, "Su-san?"

"Agreed." Sweden spoke firmly. He wasn't going to allow any more of this.

"Liet, you're coming to work at my house," Poland announced, dragging the confused Baltic towards the door, "and by 'work', I mean be, like, my BFF."

Sweden and Finland approached Latvia and Estonia.

"Come under our command," Sweden entreated, pulling Estonia to his feet as Finland did the same to Latvia.

"Please, Eduard?" Latvia begged, hugging Finland tightly. "Can we go with Uncle Tino?" And Estonia, still utterly bewildered, agreed. Anything to get them away from Russia.

-break-

As the nations left Russia's house, dragging the amazed Baltics with them, Russia looked on in confusion.

Soon it was only China left with Russia.

"Yao, what's all this, da? Some sort of joke? You know I'm not a bad master for them..."

China glared at him in distaste. "Do you understand anything of their experience, aru? You frighten and hurt them, aru, and I will not allow myself to fall to that fate. Until you treat others better, aru, you are not my Yiwan."

China stalked off. Russia stood alone in his house, his sanity returning. If you could call his mind sane.

"What! Yao, Yao, wait for me, da?" But China didn't reply.


	3. Divide

China strode across the frost-covered grass, enraged. How had he fallen for such a brutal man as Russia? He had once seemed strong and handsome, but that was only one side of his being. The other was what he had seen today, Russia mad, Russia violent, torturing the defenseless nations under his rule. There was nothing to love. And that nothing was running from the door towards China.

"Yao! You will listen, da?" Russia said, laying a heavy hand on China's arm. When China slipped from Russia's grasp and turned his back on the larger nation, Russia simply grabbed China around the waist and held him above the ground.

"Aiyah! Let go of me, aru!"

"Nope. Listen to me, Yao. What is the meaning of all this? You will tell, da? I do need my servants back... Come on inside, I'll make that tea you brought and we can talk about it, da?" Russia completely ignored the other nation's struggles.

"Ivan! There is no way, aru, that they will return. Neither will I!" and with that, the lithe Asian slipped from Russia's hands and ran.

-break-

China stepped into his house and was immediately ambushed by a small boy in an enormous white robe.

"Your breasts are MINE, big brother!" Korea squealed, leaping onto China's back and latching himself around his brother. China smiled briefly, and pushed little Korea aside. The boy fell onto a cushion, laughing, his curled strand of hair bouncing gleefully. China lifted the little rascal by the scruff of his neck and dropped him onto a sofa – a gift from Russia, strange in this current situation. China sat beside the boy, who curled against his big brother and tried to put on an innocent smile.

_This little brat can be quite cute, aru._

"Brother!"

A pink and white streak of fluffy dresses dashed across the room, Within moments, Taiwan had leapt onto China's lap and encircled his neck and shoulders in a hug.

"Mei! It's nice to see you again, aru!" China adjusted the flower in her long hair, and the little Asian laughed in joy.

Then, pulling herself away from her brother so that he could see her face, she said seriously: "I thought you had left us for that nasty Russia!" She pulled a pouty face.

"I won't leave you, aru. Russia's not nice, aru."

"So no more nasty Russia?" Taiwan asked earnestly.

"No more nasty Russia, aru!"

"Hmph, I remember that you said something," Korea began, his voice more serious than he normally acted, "something about yin and yang."

China laughed.

"I've got my yin and yang right here, aru," he said, embracing his siblings.

-break-

Lithuania woke, confused at the different feel of his bedroom – and the lack of his brothers beside him. Then he remembered.

"Poland!"

"Liet! It's, like, way too early! Go back to sleep!" Poland called from across the hall.

Lithuania smiled blissfully. He and his brothers were safe.


	4. Friendship

"Wakey wakey, Toris, I've made paaaancaaakes!" Poland sang, twirling his frilly apron, "They're, like, from that dude Cantaloupe or whatever his name is."

Lithuania opened his eyes to see Feliks grinning down at him.

"Well, come on! Pancakes!" Poland skipped out of the room.

Lithuania slipped out of bed and followed the other nation downstairs, the scent of warm pancakes and maple bringing him to full wakefulness.

Poland himself looked absolutely ridiculous in pink fuzzy slippers, frilled blue apron, pink t-shirt and a long green skirt. Feliks had lovingly embroidered gold flowers on the last item. His infectious carefree attitude was almost overwhelming to Lithuania, who had spent the last few weeks under fear of an increasing erratic Russia. A spotless room would be acceptable one day, and then unsatisfactory the next — and any unsatisfactory work often resulted in painful punishment from Russia... Lithuania shivered. The approach of winter always put Russia on edge. It was the only thing that he seemed to fear.

It also seemed that although Lithuania was safely away from his tormenter, and more importantly his brothers were also safe, there was something that still bothered him...

"LIET!"

Lithuania snapped back to reality with a start.

"Huh? What?"

"You were, like, spacing out or something! Come on, don't you want pancakes?"

Lithuania smiled. "That'd be great!"

Feliks handed him a plate and plopped two large pancakes onto it. They were uneven; Poland's enthusiasm did not exactly make for care in his cooking. But Lithuania didn't mind. Feliks took his own plate and sat at the table.

"You know what, Liet?" Poland said, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes?"

"I like, totally want to get a puppy!"

"You what?"

"A puppy! A dog, you know, like woof-woof and all that." He paused a moment to take another forkful of pancakes, "So, you wanna go to the pet store after breakfast?"

"Um, sure. But could you do one thing first?"

"What's that?"

"Put on boys' clothes."

-break-

"LOOKATTHISDOGGYHE'SSOBIGANDCUTE!" Poland squealed, holding up a small puppy. The furry black dog wriggled in his hands, clearly excited with all the fuss.

"Actually," a shop assistant commented, "that's one of the girl pups."

"Whatever. She's still totally cute." He turned his attention back to the puppy "Aren't-you-so-cute-you-little-sweetie-girl," he crooned, scratching the little pup's ears.

Lithuania had distanced himself from his friend, not in the mood to be caught up in Feliks's eagerness. He watched the ferrets running up and down the hamster tubes stuffed in their glass enclosure while Poland's interest still lay in the puppies. Something in the chilled breeze outside still bothered him. He looked up as the jingle of bells indicated a new customer entering the store. Two, to be precise; a grumpy-looking blond man and then a girl a bit older than Latvia, wearing a pink dress and a ribbon in her hair.

Switzerland looked over at Poland, wary. The latter nation was still cooing over the puppies. But the girl wasn't nearly as uptight.

"Brother! Look at the rabbits! Aren't they adorable?"

"Be careful, Lily..."

Liechtenstein laughed. "Brother, they're just bunny rabbits! Not anything harmful."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Look at the _kittens_! Liet, come over here!" Poland screeched. Lithuania chuckled, rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, and went over to see what Feliks was making such a fuss over.

For him, this would be a good winter. But still he wondered how Russia was getting on.


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

Russia wandered his house, peeking around doors with childish exclamations.

"Are you...here?" He triumphantly leapt into the room before seeing it was empty. "Nope... boys, it's naughty to hide for so long, you need to work, da? This isn't a very funny joke."

He looked around the doorframe before stepping into the kitchen. The dishes from the previous night's meal lay cold and untouched on the table, and Russia's innocent smile faded when he approached.

"Ah, you should have cleaned this up ages ago, boys, you know that, da? Stop playing this silly game now... Why can't I find you? I'll call Yao, he's very good at finding things..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The sound of the phone interrupted China's writing, doing little to improve his mood.

"Hello, who is this, aru?"

"I'm Yiwan! You like that, da?" China glared at the phone.

"I do not, aru! Why are you calling, I told you to leave me alone!"

"I need my servants back! I can't seem to find them... This game is tiresome, da? Stop running away, Yao..."

"They are not coming back, aru! And don't even think about hunting me down, aru. Nobody's going to stay with you, aru, you monster!" He slammed down the phone.

"Hmmm?" Russia hung up, more confused than ever.

A cold wind laced with ice swept through a window, bestowing upon Russia a semblance of sanity with its chill. Sanity laced with fear, fear of the figure who's face could almost be seem amidst the curling dark air outside.

Russia shivered. "Boys... where are you?" his tone was almost plaintive, fearful.

"Where are you? I don't want to be alone..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey, quit splashing!" Latvia squealed, giving the little white dog a playful bonk on the nose with the brush, "You need a bath, and you're getting a bath. You'll have a treat afterwards, so stop complaining."

At the sound of the word "treat", Hanatamago jumped up eagerly, splashing quite a quantity of soap suds onto the blond boy sitting in the grass beside the wooden tub.

"Hey! It's you who's getting a bath, not me! Let's get this over with soon, okay? It's getting cold out here."

Estonia chuckled, watching his brother from the window in between filling out forms and spreadsheets. The nation turned back to his work, and, scrawling a few sums on a notepad, completed the expenses sheet. Neatly filing the papers into the proper folder, he again considered his luck. He and Latvia had for once in an age spent a morning free of fear and away from Russia's judgment. Although both were now working for Finland and Sweden, the work was not as difficult or as tedious as their old jobs had been. And certainly not as dangerous. Finland's paperwork was simple enough to complete, and there wasn't nearly as _much_ as there had been under Russia. Latvia for once enjoyed his chores, as he always seemed to have the little dog by his side.

Estonia stood, lifting the file into his hands and heading towards Finland's office. He briefly rubbed his shoulder. Sweden had treated and bandaged the burns, but Russia's attack had also left sore bruises. However, he knew that his injuries would have been much more severe had China not intervened. For that he was thankful.

Yes, the two Baltics were very lucky, and now very happy with their new life.

But Winter marched relentlessly onward.


	6. Winter

**Chapter 6: Winter**

"Come on now, leave me alone. You will leave, da?"

_Your wishes are futile. You would wish me gone, I who have won for you so many of your battles_. _Remember your gratitude, Russia. _

"But... but you're so big and scary! I don't need you at this time!"

_Quiet! This is the price for your great strength._

Russia nodded submissively, shivering in the icy air. All too soon, Winter and his frozen faceless army surrounded him, engulfing his mind, spirit, and body.

"I don't want to be alone..."

Winter laughed, cold and mocking. _You will not be alone. You will become one with General Winter. _

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hey, Estonia, could you take a look at this?" Finland said, handing Eduard a folder marked **Emergency Plan 42**_, "_I'm not sure if it's thorough enough about the laser guns."

Estonia took the folder and looked inside. For the third time that day, he wondered why Finland had such detailed plans for a invasion of blob-shaped aliens with pink ray guns and green tentacles. But he obeyed, and reassured the other nation that the plans were indeed appropriate. Finland's response was cut short by the sound of barking.

"Hey, down, Hanatamago, _down_. It's just Norway," Latvia scolded, "Sorry, sir, he gets a bit excited with visitors..." The boy sheepishly invited the visiting nation into the house.

"That's fine. He's a sweet pup, isn't he?" Norway commented, before turning to Sweden,who had arrived to meet the guest.

"Hello! Um, I've been tidying my house and I've got a table I don't need. It's not that old, would you like to take it?"

"Mhmm. That would be useful, thank you," Sweden replied.

"Anyway," Finland said, assured that Sweden was properly dealing with the conversation at the door, "That's all the work that needed to be completed today. Just a moment..." He slipped the alien-invasion-plan paper into a drawer under his desk. He turned to his computer, and opened an email browser. Estonia noticed the abnormal number of sports-related messages from Denmark before he turned away, not wishing to pry. Finland scrolled through, and finding nothing that needed immediate attention, closed the window and looked back at Estonia.

"Is there anything you need?" he said kindly, "There isn't any more pain right now?"

"I'm fine," Estonia assured him, "but I do need to pick up my supplies from Russia's house. You know, clothes and paperwork."

"All right, but _be careful_," Finland replied.

"If you're not back soon, I'm coming after you. We can't trust Russia," Sweden added from the doorway, evidently having finished with Norway and his offer.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nervous and afraid, Estonia stepped into Russia's house. Cold...why was it so cold? Cold as the depths of winter, yet those days were at least a month away. Shaking away his apprehension, he hurried through the hall to the office. As he came near the center of the house, the air became dramatically colder. Odd, as it should be warmer nearer the fireplace. He heard the slash of...a sword? no, a blade of ice, through the air. And then he passed the doorway.

What Estonia saw astonished him: Russia crouched helpless by a cold hearth, shivering in torment as an icy wraith filled the air near him, slashing at the nation with elongated fingers of ice. The ghostly semi-corporeal talons passed through Russia's body without a mark, but each time they elicited further fearful shivering. The chilled snow-filled gusts that made up the form of General Winter were almost invisible, blue against the cold room.

"Leave! Leave me!" Russia cried, and Estonia stared in horror and sympathy.

_You dare defy me, you, a creature of flesh against the might and rage of Winter?, _the phantom hissed, frost billowing from its mouth.

He began to step into the room, before realizing: would it not be simpler, not to mention safer, to take his items and run, and leave Russia to Winter's cruel fury?

But Estonia found he couldn't. Russia's terror was so like little Latvia's: a person caught in the raging of an impossibly more powerful force. Steeling himself for the backlash of this foolish endeavor, Estonia crept into the room. Winter continued to berate Russia, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion. Laying logs dusty with time and sharp needles of kindling in the fireplace, Estonia shivered at the frigid air gusting from Winter's fearsome body. He took the matches from the mantlepiece, and he felt the phantom's attention shift. He struck one, and threw it into the hearth. Winter turned with a terrifying roar, and frost-laden tendrils snapped through the air towards him. As the fireplace sparked, the cold talons of Winter began to close on Estonia, ice burning against the wounds Russia had left in his last rage... and then the old dry wood burst into flame. The wraith howled in fury, and dissipated into mist, now banished from the house and left to wander out in the wilderness, shrieking its rage to the sky, unable to pass through the windows, only able to shake them in frustration.

Gasping in relief, Estonia now turned to Russia, who still sat huddled on the floor.

Dreading his old master's anger yet unable not to assist him, the Baltic nation helped Russia to his feet, cursing his compassionate heart, cursing the fact that he didn't just run...

"I must... thank you for this."

_What!_

"I though nobody would come. Winter said you all hate me, and that is true, da?" Russia spoke gratefully but sadly.

Estonia was almost breathless with surprise, but he managed to say, "Ukraine cares about you."

"I suppose that is true." Russia sighed in defeat. "You may leave, you and your brothers. It seems to be the only way to make you happy, da?"

Estonia was shocked by this statement. "We will, but you must remember that there are those who care. Do not fall to Winter's tricks."

Without waiting for a reply, Estonia hurried from the room. He had to leave before Russia changed his mind and enslaved his family again. But it seemed that the mighty nation had no intention of this.

The cold grey sky seemed to lighten. Estonia and his brothers were free, and Winter was now kept at bay. Nothing could harm them now.

-I'd love to know what you thought of the story. Please review? :) -


End file.
